1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to promotional display device including a liquid component, and more particularly to embedding an object in the display in a manner so that it interacts with the liquid component, thereby drawing ones attention to and promoting the object having the liquid interactions.
2. Background Information and Description of the Related Art
Liquid displays for use in toys, signs and other novelties, for example, have been in use for years. Typical prior art liquid displays merely provide an interesting liquid background for drawing the eye of a viewer to the display, such as by having two liquids of different densities and color in one chamber, but usually there is no special effect to more particularly attract the viewers attention, such as to a particular portion of the display. PCT publication WO 90/03636 discloses a display sign that has a liquid flow surface as the inner side of a viewing panel, which viewing panel forms the front face of a sealed liquid reservoir. Due to irregularities on the inner surface of the viewing panel, the flow path of the liquid along the inner face is caused to have corresponding irregularities, which flow path irregularities attract a viewers attention.
It would be desirable to improve upon this concept to further increase the attention of the viewer to the display device, as well as to find a way of making the display more adaptable to providing different shapes/objects to which the attention of the viewer is directed. A more adaptable display would allow the display portion to be manufactured in a greater volume in order to reduce cost, yet still provide for customization of the final device.